The present invention pertains to a chop-check pump, and more particularly to an improved chop-check pump for the pumping of heavy viscous material, with or without fibrous content.
Prior art pumps for viscous material which include a single plate fixed to a drive rod are known. Examples are the Lincoln Pile Drive Pump Model 83612, the Gray Company, Presidents Pumps Models 205-831 and 206-620; and the Pyles Industries, Inc. double-acting chopping check pump.
An improvement in such pumps with single plates was provided by pumps having two cooperating valves plates, with holes or passages in one of the valve plates. Examples of known pumps having two valve plates are the Series 4 pumps of Johnstone Pump Company, Inc. and the Model 650491 and 650492 pumps of The Aro Corporation, assignee of the present invention.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved chop-check pump for viscous material that provides improved penetration in heavy or thick materials.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a chop-check pump with an improved primer valve for enhancing flow characteristics by increasing the flow area and by providing a more direct path for material flow.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a chop-check pump having an improved primer valve comprised of a pair of cooperating plate members, with each of the plate members having flow passages therein.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a chop-check pump for viscous material with an improved primer valve comprised of a pair of plate members, each with passages therethrough for the viscous material with one of the plate members fixed on an end of a drive rod and the other plate member axially slidable on the drive rod, the plate members cooperating to preclude flow of viscous material between the plate members in one direction of drive rod movement, and to permit flow of viscous material between the plate members in the opposite direction of drive rod movement, the fixed plate member constructed and arranged with an edge on the bottom configured to facilitate penetration of the primer valve into viscous material.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved primer valve for a chop-check pump comprised of a pair of plate members, one fixed on a drive rod and the other slidable on the drive rod toward and away from the fixed plate member, the plate members each having flow passages therethrough, the cross-sectional area of the flow passage in the slidable valve being slightly less than one-half the cross-sectional area of the slidable valve plate.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent hereinafter.